Nico
Nicoletta Goldstein, better known as Nico, is a character from the Devil May Cry series of action games, making her debut in Devil May Cry 5. She is an expert craftswoman and associate of Nero's branch of the "Devil May Cry" business as well as the mind behind the various cybernetic prosthetics he wields to hunt demons after the Devil Bringer was severed from his arm. Biography Appearance Nico is somewhat short but has attractive figure and light-tan skin. She has very dark brown, curly, waist-length hair which she keeps tied in a ponytail. She wears a black studded headband and red-rimmed glasses. Nico has several tattoos on her body. Her outfit consists of a white tank top showing her midriff covered with a dark-yellow sleeveless jacket that resembles welding cape sleeve. She wears blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt which carries her brown leather gloves and several tools. She also wears a pair of brown, studded, leather cowgirl boots. Personality Nico comes across as a cheeky Southern girl with a keen affinity for cybernetics. She takes great pride in her work, feeling that each of her designs are reliable and worth every dime. She seems to enjoy watching Nero slay demons, mainly because he's using her merch in his hunts. Nico comes across as foul-mouthed and snarky and seems to share a love-hate relationship with Nero, affectionately calling him "asshole". She's very much a wild child who enjoys her recklessness, sporting excessive tattoos, dressing provocatively, and being a reckless driver. Due to her rude personality, she didn't get along with Nero at first but later warmed up to him once she heard his story. Despite her rough appearance and foul-mouthed language, Nico has a kind, selfless, fearless and friendly side, as she willingly accompanies Nero to the giant demon tree despite its dangers, and appears to be getting along well with Trish and Lady as well as Kyrie. Nico had also heard of Dante from her grandmother's stories and was instantly starstruck when she got to meet him. Nico truly hated her father Agnus, who abandoned her and her mother. When she learns from Nero about his death, she feels relieved. Concept and development According to Hideaki Itsuno, the development team thought about how Kyrie is not the type to go out on battle with Nero, as she is too important to him, so they came up with the idea of Nico as an supporting character.YouTube: PAX West 2018 - "Devil May Cry 5 Weapons, Abilities, Devil Trigger Gameplay Demo", timestamp 15:26 Itsuno wanted Nico to be integral to Nero fighting, as it can be seen with her being the one who builds his Devil Breakers and who drives the van.DMC5's Matt Walker talks Crew Cut, Turbo Mode, inertia and Dante dance He also wanted the character to be sassy, a sassy type not yet seen in the Devil May Cry series.Devil May Cry 5 Interview — Developers Talk Nico, Gameplay, Reviving Capcom’s Franchises, and More (DualShockers) However, according to the lead character artist Kimihiro Tomino, Nico was originally not going to have a comical side to her, and instead was going to be a straight up "badass". Her motion actress ended up adding humor and lightheartedness to the character during her performance, which brought the character of Nico they know to life.Devil May Cry 5 - Design Philosophy One of Itsuno's inspirations in creating Nico was also his weird fetish for being scolded by "bad girls".Game Show 2018 interview Livestream He stated that it would be "cool" to hang out with a girl who is sassy like Nico, who smokes all the time, points out your flaws, and gives you crap when you need it. As such, Nico was never thought out to be a playable character, but instead, someone who tells the player to "man up" and do better. Story Background Nico is the granddaughter of Nell Goldstein,- @devilmaycry_jp - Twitter who crafted Ebony & Ivory, Dante's trademark pistols. Nell would often tell stories about Dante to Nico. Her father, Agnus, had abandoned her and her mother, Alyssa, when she was around two or three years old. Alyssa died sometime afterwards. Since then, she has been taken care of by her grandmother. Sometime later, Nell taught her about machine and weapon craft until her death. At some point later in her life, Nico attempted to learn the truth behind the destruction of Fortuna. Due to the antiquated and secretive nature of the people on the island, she learned nothing.[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1100105384688340993 DMC5info- Devil May Cry 5 'Before the Nightmare-'' prologue summary] Devil May Cry 5: -Before the Nightmare- Nico meets with Occult Times jouralist Jeffrey Turner, who wrote an article on Fortuna's destruction, to discuss the event. She gathered that most of what was written was true, and questions him about a man in one of the pictures. Jefferey informs her that "N" was a former Order member and his contact. Nico asks for his name and when she is questioned why, she says that she wants to meet N. Jefferey tells her that his name was Nero, and with that, Nico finishes her drink and heads to Fortuna. Devil May Cry 5 After Nero gets his "Devil Bringer" arm severed by a cloaked figure, Nico builds him a cybernetic prosthetic arm called the "Devil Breaker". During the incursion of the Qliphoth in Red Grave City, Nico serves as Nero's support, her van acting as a base of operations of sorts for the young Devil Hunter and his companions. She fabricates Overture to serve as a replacement for Nero's lost Devil Bringer arm after his initial failure to defeat Urizen, and throughout the mission fabricates new Devil Breakers using fragments of demonic material or her own ingenuity. She uses a fragment of Goliath to make the Devil Breaker Punch Line, Elder Geryon Knight to make Ragtime and Gilgamesh to make Rawhide. She also acquires a fragment of Artemis, though it is not clear what, if anything, she uses it for. As Nero assembles a larger group of companions, Nico works on assisting them too, fabricating a replacement rocket launcher for Lady, Kalina Ann II, with a "little something" in case the original turned up, though she ultimately loans this to Dante instead. She also presents Dante with her own creation, a hat Devil Arm called Dr. Faust which she based on her father's alchemical research. After the incident concludes, Nico presents Nero with a new Devil Breaker designed to function even with his re-grown arm, watching him take on a group of demons which were still menacing the city. Skills While she speaks and writes in a very informal tone, she is a knowledgeable and diligent researcher skilled in both studying the demon world and applying information about it to her various projects. She can deduce how the abilities of demons work and even replicate them. She apparently also possesses a very keen memory, being able to fabricate a fully functional replica of Lady's Kalina Ann without having any access to the original. Nico is an extremely talented engineer. She created a series of prosthetic arms for Nero that can perform a variety of functions such as slowing down time, emitting shockwaves, and even replicating the abilities of the Devil Bringer. She is also a fairly capable gunsmith, having created some of Lady's guns in the past. Her access to her father's research also allowed her to train herself in the art of alchemy. She applied this knowledge to create a cowboy hat Devil Arm called Dr. Faust for Dante, using the Faust demon as the basis for the design. Her knowledge of arcane elements also gives her a keen sense of what materials might prove useful to her, often instructing Nero to pick up demon remnants so she can make use of their unorthodox properties. Other appearances Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Nico appeared during the cutscenes of the ''Devil May Cry 5 collaboration chapters, unlike Nero, Dante and V, she could not be acquired by players in order to add her to their party. ''Teppen Nico is in one of Nero's Hero Arts in the game, called "Hey, Nico!". Nero calls Nico and she suddenly appears with her van, this Hero Art randomly adds Gerbera, Ragtime, or Tomboy to the player's EX Pocket. She also appears in a few cards that were added via the expansion titled "The Devils Awaken". Trivia *Nico was face modeled after the British model Emily Bador. *One of Nico's tattoos quotes William Blake's "Eternity" poem.@DMC5Info - Twitter *Both Nico's Japanese voice actor, Lynn, and Michiteru Okabe (one of the producers of ''Devil May Cry 5) were confused with the character at first, but ended up loving her after seeing the ending of the game. *Unlike all other characters in the game, Nico's "Alt Heroine" costume is not based on a specific theme, the developers just thought the color scheme looked good on her.NYCC Panel *Matthew Walker's favorite arrival scene of Nico is when she suddenly comes down from the ceiling.Famitsu - February 14, 2019 *Nico replicates her father's stutter when talking to Dante about Agnus' research. Gallery Dmc5-prom-art-by-bengus.jpg|''DMC5'' promotional art, with Lady, Nero and Trish. Art by Bengus. Dmc5-main-characters-illustration.jpg Ikeno-dmc5.jpg|Promotional Devil May Cry 5 artwork by Daigo Ikeno, with Nico in the top background. References Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters